The Summoner
by TamashaToko
Summary: It was she who brought him into this world from the dark prison he'd been forced to endure, but it was he who held her heart. Unable to rid himself of it, he treated it like a toy for his own amusement and used it against her.
1. Graduation

Chapter 1

Graduation

The Netherplane...

Kagome often stared at it between classes with awe and amazement though it was nothing more than a blue portal that kept shadowy figures at bay. Hard to believe that all the shadows that swirled around the display were once fierce demons that ruled over this realm, and almost eliminated the whole human race.

"Kikyo did you once stand here?" Kagome often times found herself asking.

Her last name, Higurashi, was one that everyone in this world knew long before Kagome was even delivered. Her dear departed sister had been the single most talented student this institution had ever trained able to summon and control a very powerful shape shifting demon from the Netherplane. Together Kikyo and her demon fought off armies from attacking countries as well as modern day weaponry in a heartbeat. It was she who made the continent of Altaria, their homeland, the largest super power in this world...but those days were close to ending.

Everyone wanted to be a summoner, to be as strong as Kikyo was as well as to feel untouchable and immortal...even though it led to a really short life span. No one could become one with powerful demon for so long and not expect to lose their humanity.

This wasn't the feudal era....demons were meant to serve the summoners who controlled them for if they could walk upon the Earth freely they were sure to take over again. The moment Kikyo Higurashi showed signs of changing the army had no choice but to poison her to set her soul free before she became the enemy.

Altaria mourned for the longest time after it's favorite and most beautiful daughter was lost, but it was as though the sun had risen again when Kagome was born. Not only was there another member of the powerful bloodline, but like Kikyo she had deep brown eyes and long ebony hair. People liked to joke about how Kagome was the reincarnation of her sister even though their religion stated all souls went to the Netherplane to help keep darkness out of their world.

Her mother and father believed it the most for they never saw Kagome as anything more than a replacement for their precious daughter that had made them so proud. When she was little it was very common for them to accidently call her Kikyo, and after a while she stopped correcting them as though it was her cross to bear. They even so far as went to submit her for enrollment in Summoning School long before she even became of age without even asking her.

Now more than ever Kagome had respect for her teacher's because they were the only ones who didn't see her as Kikyo, but they did compare her and had every right too. She lacked talent and skill in almost every area of her study except history (which she already knew because her father told her all the tales of their world over and over again) but they were scared to inform Kagome of this and actually correct her due to how powerful her family's influence had become. This led to her being able to perform an act that haunted her every night, lie to her parents.

Top marks was what she always had when she told them about her schooling on breaks as well as comments from her teachers saying she would one day summon a very strong demon that would bring hope to the people as their country was close to being in a state of war once again. Wanting so badly for Kikyo to come back to them her whole family believed every word she said...making telling the truth as impossible as these advanced classes she just couldn't handle anymore. If it wasn't for her excellent grades in history and getting a little above average in Theory of Soul Bonding she would have been expelled already for her failures in all her other classes.

"Kikyo please help me," she prayed to the Netherplane hoping her departed sister would hear her words, "tomorrow is graduation. Everyone will know that I'm a liar."

Though Kagome had never wanted to be apart of this whole world she'd been forced into. She, like everyone else in Altaria, looked forward to witnessing Graduation Ceremonies. It was the day all graduates received their staffs and summoned their demon for the very first time. She loved seeing all the different kinds of demons that were brought to Earth and amazed at how the Summoners had perfect control over creatures that were once so deadly.

Kikyo had looked so beautiful in her graduation picture holding her staff that was in the shape of a long thin cross, made of pearl, diamond handle, and gold inscriptions. That was the kind of staff that was passed on to Grade "A" Summoners, the only one that was capable of controlling any kind of demon the Netherplane had to offer, the kind of staff that someone could be proud of.

It took Kagome a while to leave the spot she was praying in as though she was waiting for something. A sign, a response, anything? What she was waiting for never came, and it wasn't long before the school bell rang telling her it was time for her history final. The only thing she could look forward too.

"Hey Kagome," she was quickly greeted upon entering the stuffy classroom.

Ayame and Sango were her best friends in this whole school and had been for the longest time, but she often felt some intimidated by them for they were another group of people close to her that she'd lied too. In the beginning after she first started doing bad in all her classes she yearned for friends so bad and wanted to keep them that she never let them on to how much of a horrible summoner she was.

It was impossible to even think of herself as a good person when she'd thought about how many times she'd lied in these last few years.

Thankfully they were girls therefore felt no need to brag about each other's grades when they could be talking about how they would style their hair for tomorrow's ceremony and what shoes they would be wearing. Kagome enjoyed this for she never told anyone, but she'd always wanted to be a clothing designer or a hair stylist. Fashion had always been one of her favorite subjects, which was why in her dorm room she had a very professional sewing machine that she spent more time on than she did trying to get a grasp of how to decipher the Netherplane.

As much as she wanted to spend a few more minutes telling Sango how beautiful she looked in the summer dress she herself designed for Sango's birthday and just finished yesterday it was time to pass this test.

Question 1: Who was the leader of the banished demons when they attempted to eliminate human life once and for all?

Of course the first question was going to be super easy and down to basics. Everyone knew it was Sesshoumaru, the fierce thousand-year-old inuyoukai who organized all the demons into an army once his father passed. No one would argue that Sesshoumaru was the most evil of any creature to ever exist in this universe. Not only did he attempt to rule over everything, but like the question stated he tried to purify the world through murder, and not in a fast way.

Seeing no reason for the mindless lesser youkai to have a place in his perfect paradise he locked them up in dungeons where humans were brought, poisoned, and devoured by the demons, who died shortly after from the toxin. It was so scary how Sesshoumaru almost succeeded.

Question 2: Who saved humanity against the demons by sealing them up in the Netherplane?

Obviously Lady Midoriko. The only being in this world more popular than Kikyo...even though the Higurashi daughters had been compared to the savior all the time, which was odd since no one knew what Midoriko looked like.

She had been a miko before her village was attacked and murdered by Sesshoumaru himself. Wanting nothing more than salvation for her world she made a deal with the Gods, which caused controversy in their religion for Midoriko denounced her faith before it was done. When the killings first started she pleaded with Mother Earth and any other God and Goddess of the light she could think of, but they ignored her deciding it wasn't there place to interfere no matter how the souls of the dead would be mourned.

It was Onigumo, the Devil of Despair who granted Midoriko her wish at the cost of her pure innocent soul. She agreed trading her life for the power to create the Netherplane out of the souls from the heavens to finally banish all the demons including Sesshoumaru. Even in death the outraged members of the Clergy stripped Midoriko's title away as miko, but after a lot of time passed it didn't matter because she would be forever known as the savior of the world.

Question 3: What caused summoning to become a holy practice?

Kagome had a smile on her face as she was able to answer that quickly.

When the world was free from Sesshoumaru's reigns as all mass killings ceased the Netherplane began to weaken due to a small amount of souls being received. With so many demons gathered in the dimension being empowered by their hate and blood lust the barrier that kept them sealed away was on the verge of being broken, so the elders had to devise a plan to start releasing the demons to keep the Netherplane free of evil energies.

It was around that time that Altaria, that was under the reign of an evil empire at that time, was struggling for its independence. Before the holy land tried to stay out of the war, but then it was decided that all holy temples should be destroyed since Midoriko was a devil worshiper.

While the war was being fought a blacksmith named Totosai happened upon a forest near the Netherplane entrance discovered that the trees as well as many materials in the mines held magical properties that were residue from souls no longer needed in the dimension. When used to create a weapon it proved to be the link needed between this world and the Netherplane. Soon mikos discovered that they could use this power to combine their soul with a demon to have complete control over them and the rest was history. Many branches of mikos and monks began summoners and used demons to win the war resulting in Altaria becoming the holy capital of the world.

Question 4: How did become the richest and largest country?

This was the one she should have known by heart, the one she had always known all the words too, but because of this she quickly wrote a few sentences so she could get to the rest of her test.

Tentotri, the largest country a few years ago wanted absolute control over all the land and planned to tax everyone heavily and punish those who couldn't pay with death. So a summoner named Kikyo Higurashi used her demon to fight back and soon took over what use to be Tentotri so the land could be ruled fairly and freely.

The rest of the test was a breeze and Kagome wasn't surprised in the slightest when it came back 100%, but it didn't matter. Tomorrow was going to be one of the most humiliating days of her life when her friends and family discovered her lie. It was wrong for her parents to expect her to follow directly in Kikyo's footsteps, but it was wrong of her to let them believe their hope would come true.

Kagome began to sweat a little that summer night in her dorm room after drawing some design ideas for a kimono and then backing up all her fabrics she could use to make it with this summer. Why she would ever need a kimono she didn't know, but when her parents discovered how much of a failure she turned out to be she would need a large project to keep her occupied while she was banished and had no friends.

"Phew," she breathed after the last roll of silk was packed and she wiped her brow, "is this place honestly so holy they can't even put in an air conditioner?"

She opened her window up nice and wide to let a little bit of breeze in as she lay down on top of her blanket and watched the stars before drifting into sleep.

__________________________________

Numbness was all she felt as she watched the darkness surround her. It wasn't long before she could barely make an outline of herself let alone the trees she saw briefly before it all started to disappear. She wanted to run, knew she needed to run, but couldn't as though she was paralyzed.

It wasn't until something touched her arm did she feel again. Her whole body shook with fear and adrenaline as clawed fingers began to go back and forth across her hand, but then it started to feel appealing and mysterious, for it was the only thing she could feel rather than numb.

"How does it feel?" a husky voice asked behind her.

"I don't know," her voice sounded so small and helpless.

"When are you going to be able to answer the question?"

"I don't know," she answered dumbly again.

"I can't let you in," the hypnotic voice continued as a whisper in her ear, "not until you tell me."

Pain was the next thing she felt as she was pushed to the ground. She used all her strength to turn to see who the hunter had been, but he was too fast. She was left there on the cold forest floor as the darkness began to take the form of something rancid and toxic forced its way into her lungs.

The voice from before was laughing at her now finding her situation highly amusing as her body burned in pain and her mind was being disoriented.

"You can never be Kikyo," It laughed quietly as she faded.

_______________________________________

Kagome breathed heavily as she woke up that morning covered in more sweat than she'd gone to sleep with. She thought today's humiliation would be the worst part of today, but that nightmare had felt so real. The touch...and the pain.

"Kagome!" a very happy Sango cheered her name after forcing herself into the dorm, "our graduation gowns just arrived and- Kagome? What's wrong? You're soaked."

Kagome wasn't too surprised to turn around and discover her bed was soaked as well with moisture, but she quickly tried to calm down. It was already bad enough that today she going to be brand a liar, but she didn't need rumors flying around about her strange dream and how she almost felt it was real.

"Nothing," she tried to smile at Sango, "I just don't handle the heat very well, so the gowns are here?"

Sango nodded deciding to not ask anymore questions as she revealed two coat hangers wrapped up in plastic. She laid them down and quickly began to tear through hers revealing what was to be her outfit for the ceremony as well as her uniform when performing the duties of a summoner.

"It's so ugly," Sango sighed when she revealed it.

"I don't think it's too bad," Kagome commented looking at the leather suit with built in armor, "though I can see what's wrong. Looks more like your going to slay a dragon rather than control a beast."

"Any suggestions?" Sango asked with a hopeful smile, "you're the fashion expert."

"Hmmm I'd say a pony tail then it could be written off as athletic wear," She smiled before the look of utter disappoint flashed across her face when unwrapping hers.

She should have been expecting this, a miko outfit even though she was going to be a registered summoner. It was fate's cruel joke, because this was the same attire Kikyo had worn since she had originally aspired to be a miko before failing her classes and excelling in the art of summoning.

"Well," Sango said nervously knowing that Kagome was angry even though she thought it was kind of sweet that her friend got the same uniform as her idol had, "I don't think it's against the rules to alter it a little, you know use your talent to make it a bit more attractive."

That sounded like a good idea, but she thought more about her parents. Her parents were about to discover she was an utter failure and to remind them was the same outfit Kikyo had worn at her graduation as well her funeral garb.

"You should hurry up and get dressed," Sango then said with a frown before deciding to go wake Ayame up, "we receive our staves in a little bit and then our families are coming."

Kagome nodded slowly before taking a long hot shower to get all the nasty sweat off of her. The longer the shower the less time she had to look at herself in disgust after putting on the miko garb. When this was all over she was going to deeply consider hacking most of her raven hair off and dying it blonde or something so her family didn't dare make this mistake again.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up in the hallway after she was fully clothed, "Souta!"

Sure enough her little brother ran through the hallway to greet her followed by their mother and grandpa. It was strange not seeing her father here. She'd spent a lot of time at home after he died, but at least he wouldn't be here and give her that look of disappoint after her lie was revealed.

"Kagome," her mother smiled, "I know we're early but I'm really excited. I couldn't help it."

She couldn't take it. Maybe it was best to get it out now.

"Mom I'm-

"I could never be a summoner," Souta decided to throw out there, "it looks too hard."

"Well Ki- I mean your sister worked really hard to be here Souta."

Well at least her mother didn't really call her Kikyo this time, but it would have been nice to hear her name and be recognized as an individual for once. It also didn't help her in the slightest that Souta was making comments about the schooling. Must have been nice to be born a boy therefore look nothing like Kikyo therefore get a choice....

"Mom I have to tell you something," Kagome said.

"It has to wait," her grandpa interjected, "you don't want to be late. You should be receiving your staff in a few minutes. Kikyo said it was one of the happiest moments of her life to receive it."

"Will Kagome's staff look like Kikyo's?" Souta asked curiously.

"No staff is alike," gramps continued, "and they all come as one solid material unless you got top marks in every class like both your sisters did. Then they receive a staff made of the most valuable materials allowing them to bond their soul with the most powerful of demons."

"Gramps I-

"Kagome hurry up and go," her mom smiled as she tried to usher the other two to where the graduation ceremony would take place, "get your staff. We really want to see what you summon from the Netherplane."

"But I-" It was too late. They were already gone leaving her to walk to the Grand Forest in defeat, but not before she could hear her mother gush over how she was wearing the same gown as Kikyo.

"Kagome that's," Ayame was ready to comment how beautiful Kagome looked in that outfit when she got kicked by Sango.

"It's okay," Kagome sighed, "it's not like it looks horrible or anything. Not fair you got the cutest one Ayame."

"You think," she smiled spinning around in the white fur she was adorned in.

"Girls hush for a moment," Kaede told all the students in front of her, "now listen today is a proud day. The day you all receive you staff and summon you life partner demon. Any questions before we begin."

One of the few male summoners, Hojo, rose his hand, "Yes Lady Kaede I was wondering what happens to our staffs when we...you know...die, I mean why can't Kagome for example use her sisters."

"Good question Hojo, because as we learned from situations like Lady Kikyo's summoning is not always easy. A few of you will be summoners for most of your lives along side your partner, but a few of you will have to accept that your soul will soon belong to the Netherplane, because the stronger your demon the more it can take over your heart and change you. We need your souls to keep the barrier between both worlds strong and we need to protect this one from the possibility of demons attacking again, so you will be saved when the change happens. In order for your soul to reach the Netherplane it has to first be separated from the demons or it will be lost forever. To do that you will be given your fatal blow from your own staff since it has controls over both souls, and afterwards its power fades."

Everyone took that answer and it didn't affect them. Was Kagome the only one was scared of the day she would die like that, though she had nothing to worry about. It wasn't as though she was going to summon anything of use to take over her heart.

Kaede smiled before she begin to hand over the staffs.

The only one who got a grand staff made from the same kind of material as Kikyo's was Ayame for she'd been a really good student. It was a Platinum rod that's top looked exactly like a rose made from rubies, and emeralds from the flowers. It was one of the most beautiful rods ever.

After that came the normal caste system. Gold for the ones with mostly top marks, sliver for those a little below that, bronze for average, and wood for those who were lucky to pass at all.

Sango was about the second to last to receive her staff and could hardly contain the smile when she received her golden stave that looked more like a sword than a staff. By that point Ayame had already gone off so excited about the honor she received and Sango was soon ushered off by Kaede who wanted them to begin mediating so they were in perfect form, summoning for the first time would take a lot of energy out of them no matter how well trained they were.

"Kagome," Kaede frowned, "I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to disappoint anyone and you tried your hardest...but-

Kagome felt like her heart was going to stop the moment she was handed the ugliest thing she'd ever seen. It was a staff alright, but one with two heads...very ugly heads, but that wasn't what was most disturbing. It was wood...it meant she was a failure. It meant the most she could ever hope to summon was a measly bug youkai while everyone else conjured up Goliaths.

"I did that bad," she whispered trying to contain her tears thinking about how she would be mocked so badly tomorrow. The stands were bound to be crowded with those excited to see Kikyo's successor with her beautiful staff summon the most amazing creature.

"I know Kagome...I thought things would be better if you at least left with a bronze, but it's too dangerous. We have to take this seriously. If you're heart is not into this than you won't be strong enough to control your demon. This way we know for sure nothing will go wrong, and look at it this way. In my class you stated you loved the warm. So I gave this one the element of fire."

"I understand Kaede," she spoke in a soft whisper, "and thank you for all you've done."

Kaede nodded, "Knowing your talkative friends you might as well wait around here a little more. I doubt they've started meditating...probably too wrapped up in gossip and I know you don't want to hear their foolish complaints right now."

Kagome nodded as Kaede left her there on the edge of the forest so she could most likely yell at Sango and Ayame.

She wrapped her arms tightly around the ugly staff. Everyone would hate her. Not only did she lie to everyone's face about how she was with no question going to be equal to Kikyo, but she would walk out there with a wooden staff because she put in only the minimal effort and wasn't trusted with the creates of the Netherplane. To make things worse she was told that was her best. What was next? Her soul denied from the Netherplane cause of her grades?

There was no need to hurry when it came to meditating. Not only was it going to be too simple to call forth a weakling demon, but those who got wood staffs always went last. Probably so the crowds of people could start leaving to beat the traffic.

She was almost contemplating running away or even pretending she got kidnapped or something rather than risk getting disowned by everyone, and that's when she saw it. Sitting upon the silk blanket that everyone's staff had been laying on was two aquamarine jewels glinting at her.

Kagome kneeled down on to the blanket and unwrapped a sliver and pearl staff in the shape of a snake with the jewels as it's eyes. This was obviously Tsubaki's staff. It was probably made right before she got expelled for speaking about leaving the order to join some dark cult. Most likely it would be destroyed to make sure no one from that cult got a hold of it for if any one of them got a hold of a staff it would be dangerous. It was often talked about how they wanted to let the demons take their hearts over so they could be immortal and rule over the world.

This was her way out. Tsubaki's grades were equal to Ayame and Kikyo's. All Kagome had to do was grab this staff and quickly summon her demon. Once her demon was summoned it was too late, she could never be stripped of the staff or title for she was officially a summoner.

Her conscious kept telling her no, but if she lied this long. What was another lie? Kaede would never tell for it would bring nothing but sadness and anger to the people of Altaria, and even if it was revealed her parents would never accept her and Kikyo were so different from each other.

"I'm sorry Kikyo," Kagome whispered as dropped the ugly two headed staff and picked up Tsubaki's which felt gold in her hand, almost making her feel numb like she was in the dream.

She had to sneak around quietly so no one saw her, and since she was suppose to be last in line the only ones who noticed her missing was Sango and Ayame expecting her to be next to them. The ceremony took place in front of the Netherplane where she prayed to Kikyo earlier to allow easy passages for the demons. She hid under the bleachers as everyone watched in awe at Ayame giving a long speech about how important this was and how hard she worked. She tried not to look for her family that we're probably too busy trying to figure out why Kagome didn't get to go first and where she was. After all she was supposed to be the man attraction.

"Okay," Ayame had a nervous smile as she held out her beautiful staff in the air facing the blue gate in front of her before shouting, "Namaarie!"

After saying the mystic word that allowed the staff's magic to go past the gate a blue aura surrounded Ayame. She began to sweat as she was in a constant struggle holding on to her staff for tightly as a beam pierced through the barrier looking for the perfect demon.

"Andodulin," she managed to get out in a pant as she buckled down to her knees and the area seemed to fill up with a hymn of some sorts, for a demon had been located, but before it could be released she had give up a piece of her heart as well as receive the demon's.

When that process was over a bit of the barrier shattered as what looked like a wolf demon burst out of the plane. At first glance he was kind of human like but then it was easy to see his fangs and claws. Strange how he was wearing the same type of garb as Ayame except brown.

"Where in the hell am I?" The demon asked having a hard time opening his blue eyes for the sun was so bright here.

"Yes," Ayame smiled weakly getting up, "my very own demon! I'm gonna name you Kouga!"

The wolf demon struggled at first, but soon released he was under Ayame's control. It wasn't long before the audience began to go in a panic? Where was Kagome, where was their next savior?

Kagome filled up with guilt. Not only because she lied, not because she stole a staff, but because hardly anyone had paid attention when Sango summoned a fierce flaming cat demon by the name of Kirara.

It was becoming too much by this point? No one was paying attention...where was Kikyo's sister...where was Kikyo's sister.

It was as though Kagome's legs came running out into the stadium of their own accord cutting off Hojo as he walked up with his sliver staff, "Sorry everybody! Sorry! I didn't mean to worry you I got lost!"

Her mother blushed kind of embarrassed as everyone else laughed. Her mom might as well get embarrassed more. She wasn't going to be giving out a speech of any kind. Kaede was probably in a frenzy right now.

"Okay," Kagome said nervously holding out Tsubaki's staff pointing it at the daunting plane where her sister could probably see her clear enough, "Namaarie!"

"Kagome," she sure enough could hear Kaede saying ready to get someone to stop her.

No. She'd gotten too far in her lie to stop now. She was so focused on not being called, not disappointing her family that she hardly noticed how much strength she was losing just from saying one word.

"Andodulin!" she managed out.

It was too late now for anyone to stop her, so her body recognized it was time to start failing her as she fell to her knees, but she couldn't disappoint anyone. She held on to the cold staff that tried to leave her hands, but she wrapped her whole body around the head of the snake not letting her go now that she was completely on the ground.

At first her heart was weak...as though it was going to fail her, but now it felt strong, but it was beating so fast. Her body almost couldn't take it. Her vision started to go blurry as the barrier started breaking around her. That feeling of numbness suffocated her as the staff fell to the ground with a clank, but by that time it was too late. Her demon had been summoned.

"Oh Gods no," many people could be heard saying as there was a huge gasp.

Kagome barely heard it though as she was fading into unconsciousness. Her mind barely registered the fact that she was being stared at by intense golden eyes that belonged to a tall figure with long sliver hair and white tail that hung above his thick armor. If only she wasn't soon gone...then she would recognize that she just summoned the most dangerous demon in the universe that she had no hope of controlling.


	2. Where The Heart Is

Chapter 2

Where the Heart Is

The words 'very interesting' described the information he'd been collecting for the last couple of days.

This was an entirely different world compared to what he'd left behind being trapped in the Neitherplane. Thousands of years had passed since he ruled this world and had almost purified it, and now he was back. He could once again freely walk the forests and fields without a wall of souls standing in his way, and it was all thanks to this girl. Kagome Higurashi had become his key to returning things to the way they were.

When Sesshoumaru was first summoned it wasn't that cut and dry. He soon found himself weak on the ground, fading in and out of the world, rather than slaughtering the humans who gawked at him, which he wanted to do so badly. It was hard to sustain himself here though, because this Kagome girl kept coming close to dying. That was how he figured out they shared the same heart, and if this mere human managed to die than he would cease to exist.

At least he didn't look like a total fool at this girl's graduation. It was generations later and everyone seemed to know his name and was utterly terrified by his appearance. That's why he was now locked in this compound securely with this girl, who had been out cold for a week by that point.

The walls of the compound were nothing compared to the barrier of a million souls, but he'd decided not to make any sudden moves. He wasn't a brainless lesser youkai on the rampage with full intent of killing everything that got in his way. This world was new to him and it was wise to collect information before putting a new plan into motion.

By remaining here quietly at Kagome's side, ignoring all those who passed him, he'd make the right decision as always.

Kagome was a summoner and he was brought here to serve her. As long as she had a piece of his heart and soul, and he had hers they could not separate from each other, and that was about the only control she could ever hope to have over this Sesshoumaru. Unlike other demons that obeyed every word from their summoners and were returned to the Netherplane when not needed, this girl had no power of him. She was too weak and vulnerable to handle him and it wouldn't be long before he completely consumed her heart, making her disappear, and becoming whole again.

To make things even more interesting the humans of this world couldn't harm him or launch an offensive in the slightest despite the fact that he was their most feared enemy. They honestly believed this girl had full control over him and could lock him away whenever she needed too. What kind of lies had this little creature been spreading to make them believe such a thing? He was Sesshoumaru Murashu, ruler of vast demon armies. No being, let alone a human girl with no magical talent, could ever have any influence over him.

Just in case....

He picked up the snake staff that had been lying next to the girl's bed this whole time. Sesshoumaru was the type who could figure out entire scenarios with just a few pieces of information, and as always he was correct. This wasn't the girl's staff for if it was she would have been able to summon him without risking her life and she would have sent him back by now. Interesting how it was shaped like a snake almost as though it was a cruel sign showing how this girl could never be trusted again. She was a thief and a liar, and because of her sin demons would rule over this realm once again.

"Souta."

His golden gaze moved over to where the girl he'd been watching over for days was finally stirring. She was returning to this world and the first thing her mind focused on was the things she cared about most.

"Souta?" his cold, but yet soothing voice asked the moment she began to stir a bit more.

The girl was awake now, but didn't open her eyes. Did she honestly think she could trick him by pretending to be asleep?

"Who is Souta?" he asked once more needed to collect a bit more information so he could think of something, "someone close to you? I know that you hear me."

"My brother," she said in a low parched voice though still keeping her eyes shut.

"Does your brother know who I am?"

No answer, but Sesshoumaru had no qualms about slowly pacing over to the small bed and leaning over her.

"You will look at me Kagome," he said her name as though it was poison, "you've come this far in your deceit. It would disappoint the people of this city if you weren't at least forced to face the mistake you've caused.

The girl slowly began to open her brown chocolate eyes and what had he been expecting? Her eyes could have remained closed and it wouldn't have mattered. All these humans had the same dull looking eyes showing that they were weak and not even meant to be compared to the powerful race that was the youkai.

"You're going to start killing aren't you?" her weak voice ringed in his ear when he finally looked away, "just like before."

"Yes I am," was his answer, "and it's all thanks to you isn't it?"

Weakness and remorse flashed in her eyes, but at that point Sesshoumaru decided to stop. Was he bored and excited by the fact he was alive once more that he found it amusing to torture this girl? He was never one for talking and relied on his actions to make his intentions quit obvious. His war captain Naraku on the other hand would have found all of this quite amusing.

Could Naraku be summoned to this world as well? Sesshoumaru hoped not, that bastard could rot in the Netherplane for all he cared. Rather than focusing on eliminating the humans as fast as possible, the foolish creature decided to torture families making them betray one another and forcing them to choose who would die first. If it hadn't been for that demon's addiction to dismay Midoriko never would have opposed them resulting in all of this.

To think this Sesshoumaru almost went down to Naraku's level, plotting to harm this girl's family. They would all die the same, all except Kagome.

"Your heart beats strong," he then said in a low voice, "despite the fact that your so filled with fear..."

Clearly he was waiting for some kind of response. Kagome didn't understand why he was playing games with her? What did he want? Wasn't it obvious he could do as he pleased now, but finally when she did speak...it wasn't the right answer.

"It's your heart inside of me."

Growls quickly erupted from him as he was quickly reminded that inside his strong body was her weak beating heart. What he would give to rip the impure disgusting part away from him....

"Did you honestly believe you could send me back to that prison?" he was referring to the Netherplane as he held Tsubaki's staff tightly in his hand, "that you could control me, a pitiful human like you."

He thought this would be simple. He could just intimidate her and go on, but her voice filled with defiance bothered him.

"I can't," was her answer, her brown eyes no longer looking plain as she sat up, "but someone out there can. I have no magic talent, but there is a large number of humans like me who control taiyoukai everyday. You are no different than them....all you are is lucky that I was the one who summoned you and not someone else, or you would be nothing more than a puppet."

Within a flash he'd grabbed Kagome back the neck and pushed her up against the cold wall. Everything she said was right. In this world despite his strength he was no better than the other brainless demons that served the humans, but he didn't believe in luck. He believed in fate. The Gods above wanted this to happen for him to rule again, and maybe teach these humans a lesson for being nothing more rats that used lies and false promises to get what they wanted to make up for their lack in strength.

It also didn't help this girl that the tone in her voice was driving him up the wall.

Kagome knew that he couldn't kill her, so her gaze never faltered even as he threatened to choke the life out of her. He stared at her intensely for a few moments longer before his lips shaped itself into a smirk. For some reason she knew that wasn't good, Sesshoumaru didn't seem like he was capable of smiling.

He soon released her allowing her to fall hard on to the ground, "I was thinking about breaking this staff into two so you couldn't use it, but it's not as though I have to fear you ever using it. Instead I'm going to try an experiment."

Sesshoumaru turned his back and walked a few paces away from Kagome before turning around and glaring at her again pointing the staff at her.

"What are you planning?" she asked, "even I could use that better than you. You're just a demon and you've never been through training."

His gaze didn't falter, "In my opinion it's nothing more than magic words and meditation. Hard to believe my summoner could be so dim you cannot ever master that. Now what is the word for returning creatures to the Netherplane?"

Could he be honestly planning to do what she thought he was going to do? It would never work...no one had ever tried it before. There was no reason to tell him that though, because he would probably never listen to her, so instead of letting him have the satisfaction of watching her there on the ground all crumbled up she gave him the answer.

"K'eth," she told him in a low whisper knowing he could hear it, "it returns demons to the Netherplane."

"And you are far from a demon, but you do have my heart so I wonder..."

Before she could tell him how dumb this little plot of his was he smirked pointing the snakes head at her. Those gem eyes were the ones glaring at her now as Sesshoumaru closed his eyes gathering all of his strength together.

"K'eth," he spoke.

"No," Kagome tried to move away, but she was too late as a huge beam went through her chest making her evaporate and forever disappear.

So the deed was done.

Sesshoumaru smirked dropping the staff to the ground. This had been a great plan of his indeed. Not only was he given one more chance at life, but now he could begin to wreck havoc upon this world once more as he did before, and without that girl's life being a factor in his plan.

Perhaps he could have done that at anytime, but it was best to always have a plan. He couldn't kill all the humans off this time, and would have to instead settle for ruling over them. All demons were imprisoned, and killing off summoners and holy soldiers would only strengthen the barrier. Things would be better this way, for Sesshoumaru didn't need company, and upon his imprisonment he often thought about how things would have turned out if fate dealt him a different hand.

He accepted his loss now, and almost embraced it knowing that if he had finished off all the humans when he had a chance the world would be nothing more than demons challenging each other to reign. Hunting humans was probably the only thing that stopped them all from killing one and another off the planet, and now it was just his.

"Try and take it," a voice, almost female sounding warned him in his head, "what would you do with it?"

His eyes searched around the compound, but found nothing. It was probably his over excited mind just playing tricks on him. The memory of Kagome daring to defy him with her tone in such a way was still etched in his mind making him think of what her response would be.

"You didn't answer the question," she said in the corner of his mind, "what would you do with it? Is it enough to satisfy you? What is it that you want Sesshoumaru?"

He had no reason to answer himself, so he managed to ignore it as he opened the door out of the cold room. Had the door been locked? The force on the knob had been so much pressure it would have broke, and that was him hardly using any effort. This would all be too easy. Altaria was the world's biggest city, and he would have it conquered by sun down.

____________________________

Sango sighed sitting on the city steps no longer caring about the staff she'd worked so hard for. She wanted to see her friend Kagome so bad, but she'd been locked away. Did no one know what to do? So what if she summoned the worst demon to ever exist? Couldn't she control it? It should have been a good thing....

Instead of having answers and being able to see her, Sango was forced to be on guard at all times like every warrior in the city incase something went wrong. To top it off they all just received reports that something in the nearby forest was killing off new summoners, and the most horrifying thing about it was that their summoned demons couldn't be found. The scene always showed signs of a struggle so creatures were brought in, but there were no youkai bodies. Now they all had to ask themselves if it was possible for demons to be freed from their master's control, as well as if they would all be safe.

"So how does it feel to be a Grand Summoner?" Sango smiled at Ayame who was nearby staring intensely at her rose staff.

"I'm scared," she vocalized everything that had gone through Sango's head, "and what's the deal with Kagome. Before we graduated people were talking about how she wasn't really the best student and probably lied about her grades- and this happens."

"You worried that she stole your thunder Ayame? Selfish enough?"

Ayame finally managed to crack a smile, "You know it's not that. Though I thought I looked pretty hot when I went up to the altar."

"I thought we were on high alert," Kouga growled nearby of course standing on the steps, "out of all the summoners I wind up with the-"

"Shut up!" Ayame yelled at him and then smiled when he had no choice to obey, "it will be cute seeing Kagome control Sesshoumaru like that."

"Cute," Kouga spat out in disgust, "I don't know or give a shit about whatever magic you humans use but no human could ever control Lord Sesshoumaru. He would kill himself before ever letting such a thing happen."

The wolf youkai only fumed when Ayame giggled, "Whose the scared little puppy? You are actually calling him Lord Sesshoumaru? He can't hurt you; Kagome knows her stuff and demons can't fight our magic."

"Stupid human... None of us like Sesshoumaru, and we were never a huge demon army like your stupid history books makes us out to be. He was nothing but an extremist who took matters into his own hands, but he's a Lord because of his power. It's about respect."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"Ayame please!" Sango said looking terrified, "maybe his got a point."

"What point? Why should we respect something that can be controlled by a stick? Its destiny....they were sealed up and now we rule over them."

"You keep telling yourself that," he just muttered.

Demons were in tune with nature, even weak minded ones such as Kouga. Something was wrong, as though it was a warning that humans couldn't sense nor take seriously. Things were about to change.

SMASH

"SUMMONERS ASSEMBLE!!!!" someone in charge screamed the moment some huge wooden structure in the middle of town was destroyed.

Kouga smiled before rushing out to the town square under Ayame's control, because he already knew what it was. Sesshoumaru was in charge and he was ready to show the world and its inhabitants that there would be punishment for thinking they could ever reign over youkai.

At least that's what Kouga thought...

He expected to find Sesshoumaru letting blood spill all around him before demanding to know where the leader of the city was, but instead he had been walking around as though he was dizzy smashing his body against structures growling up a fury with his eyes bright red. He stopped for a moment when Sango and Ayame approached, and that's when Kouga realized he'd been an idiot. He had to protect Ayame....meaning he would have to fight Sesshoumaru who was not being controlled by anyone.

Sango quickly rose her staff up in the air ready to summon Kirara, "Nam-

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru's ragged voice asked before he ran forward and picked Sango up by the collar of her outfit, "What is the word?"

Sango breathed hard shocked not expecting her first battle to be anything like this.

"If that wolf comes near me she dies," Sesshoumaru then growled at Ayame having no time for games, "what is the word that accesses the Netherplane?"

"Don't tell him Sango!" Ayame called, "he might use it for something."

Sango seemed worried about something else though, "Where's Kagome?"

Kagome was supposed to be near him. Demons and their summoners were never far apart, but there wasn't a single sign of her let alone the terrifying image of her battered defeated body.

Sesshoumaru growled ferociously at Sango, "Get the wench away from me!!!"

Neither Sango nor any of the other summoners around knew what Sesshoumaru was talking about. They were too busy deciding if Sango's life was worth sacrificing in order to get an advantage over the world's most feared creature. No one noticed that Sesshoumaru was fighting a battle inside his head that he was losing.

"Put her down Sesshoumaru," Kagome's voice was so loud in his head.

Why was he able to kill those who begged for mercy loudly? Or destroy villages while its citizens cried loudly? He was able to do all that but this girl's voice in his head loud and clear and preventing him from doing anything.

"Silence," Sesshoumaru tried to get control of himself before returning to threaten Sango, "if you want that wench alive you'll tell me the word!"

Why were these humans taking so long to decide if they could give up a word or not? Couldn't they see he was mentally being pushed over the edge?

"Oh Sesshoumaru," her voice mocked in his head, "Sango is so much weaker than you. You could snap her in two right now, but yet you won't. I won't allow you to and she's as well as the other summoners are the only ones who can give you the answer. How does it feel to bow to them."

"This Sesshoumaru bows to no one bitch."

"Really?"

The voice in his head started to laugh; she had been right for there weren't many options. These weaklings refused to give up the word and if he threatened her the girl in his mind would continue. Her insults or observations didn't disturb him for words were just words to him, but there was something about the pitch and defiance that was setting his instincts haywire.

"Fine," he roared before dropping Sango and turning around arguing with the air, "you know the word so tell me wench! Don't you seek your freedom?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

Words were just words, but hearing that made Sesshoumaru turn around. He was under attack right now by humans who knew nothing of his power, and yet someone, who could destroy him now while he was weak, would call him such?

It was Ayame of all people thinking back on the conversation they had earlier.

"Don't Ayame," Hojo just arrived and tried to warn her.

"I don't stand a chance against Sesshoumaru," Kouga than noted who was at his Summoner's side, "only chance we have is if someone else summons, and he would hear the word anyway."

Ayame nodded with thoughts of how obvious that was as well as Kagome's well-being, "Namaarie is the word Lord Sesshoumaru."

Completely out of character the taiyoukai actually nodded towards her, but only after the voice in his head kept noting he was rude before removing the staff that he had kept tied to his side. He breathed hard trying to calm himself before holding the snake stave out towards the sky.

"Namaarie," he breathed before a blue swirl of fire erupted from the heavens.

Seconds after Kagome returned to the Earth from the Netherplane Sesshoumaru gripped tightly on the staff breaking it in two so it could never be used again. The voice was out of his head, so he could now just kill everybody who witnessed him in such a weak state. He did no such thing though, and instead glared at the girl who looked confused.

"If you value your lives," his hardened voice rang through the town, "then you will leave me and my summoner to our own affairs."

He was more curious than murderous at the moment, as well as in range for attack by Kouga or whatever these humans could call upon. Maybe he would have to think upon eliminating this group as well, because when he ruled over he would need someone of power working under him to unsure his word became law. That Ayame woman seemed to understand what he was about and it didn't hurt that he recognized her demon.

"I'm not leaving you Kagome," Sango was about to charge towards her friend but within a swift motion Sesshoumaru moved before her to keep the two girls separate.

"Foolish woman you will leave us," his voice made it obvious this would be his last warning before someone got hurt, "whether or not your friend is returned in one piece is up to her."

Sango gulped looking towards Kagome who seemed to have a blank stare at the moment before sighing and nodded.

"Namaarie," Sango huffed making Kirara quickly come to her side, "I will be near if you try anything."

Though it wasn't the time or place to think on it Kagome's guilt level quickly grew. Sango and Ayame had only associated with her because they believed she would be a role model having a sister like Kikyo and being destined to be a Grand Summoner. She lied to them this whole time about her progress and because of it they were willing to die to defend her.

"Now," Sesshoumaru's gaze returned to Kagome the moment they were alone, "that little trick of yours will cost you your health."

Before the taiyoukai could come close to her a very nervous Kagome grabbed a piece of glass off the ground. She held it towards her wrist with that look of defiance in her eyes.

"If you come near me Sesshoumaru," she began pressing it to her skin, "I'll kill myself. I don't have a staff or talent, but if I die you do as well."

She expected him to attack her, or perhaps honor her wish and ignore her, but instead...he gave off a slight laugh.

"You are holding the object incorrectly," he noted, "if you use that method you'll do nothing more than bleed for a while giving me enough time to save your worthless life. Currently I'm not considered with your well being especially after that little stunt."

Finally that look of defiance had disappeared. He'd been expecting her to finally retreat into a state of fear, but instead all he got was confusion.

"What stunt?"

"Do not play stupid girl!" He wanted so badly to strike her but still took the piece of glass she held into consideration, "I sent you to the Netherplane. How were you able to read and access my mind?"

"Your mind?" she asked making the stupid decision of dropping the glass, "that place you sent me to- the Netherplane I guess. All I know was that I was really cold and felt as though I was sleeping. It felt like I was out for a while before you brought me back...I pulled no 'stunt'."

He didn't want to believe her. That voice in his head mocking and laughing at him turning him into a mess had been hers. She described the Netherplane perfectly though meaning she had been there, and usually he could smell out lies.

"And you expect anyone to trust you after your lies got you into this mess," he threw out wanting to sting her a bit the way she attempted to do in his head.

"I'm not lying," she declared, "you are a powerful demon and I am pretty weak-"

Okay now he was listening.

"Maybe to make up for what I lacked we combined more than just heart and soul."

He thought about it for a moment, "You were able to tap into my mind, and since you don't recall any of it I believe I gained your self-conscious. It was only able to get to me the moment you left my side so I assume it only works when you're gone."

"And the only way to get rid of me is to send me to the Netherplane...."

"Which I can no longer do," he noted as though he was thinking hard, "and I suppose I cannot attack your friends again. I can't keep an eye on you to make sure you're not cutting yourself up. I could see you killing yourself for them...you owe them that much."

Kagome muttered highly annoyed, "Okay I lied. I get it. Why do you care, you're here."

"Despite what you know of me I find lying very disrespectful never doing it myself. Now what to do with you?"

What was this? Kagome looked forward with interest. She assumed the moment he got a chance he would rip through Altaria killing anyone in his way. Instead he was thinking this all over again.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru to you," he quickly corrected, "and you should be silent while I decide your fate. Now I heard something about you becoming a demon?"

"Yes Sess- Lord Sesshoumaru. Demons as strong as you have a huge influence on the human heart and eventually I'll be picking up demon attributes."

"As a demon can you threaten me with your life?"

"I don't know. No summoner has ever fully changed they are assassinated the moment it starts."

"I will just have to experiment and see what happens," was his plain response, "I have no intention of letting them get near you. Your fate will be decided by me and me alone."

No. Kagome couldn't allow that. No matter how merciful Sesshoumaru was being right now he was still the worst creature to have ever roamed the Earth, and she couldn't let him succeed in any plan of his. She would not become a demon for it seemed her transformation would be used to his advantage, so no matter what when the time came she would take her own life. Sesshoumaru had been right, she owed everyone that much.

"How long do I have before your transformation girl?"

"My sister use to control a powerful demon and she remained herself for about five years."

"So five years then," he said, "very well. For five years all that is important to you will remain safe as I plan exactly how I will deal with you humans."

He didn't have to. Without being in his head like he stated she'd done he had no reason to factor her in. If he really wanted to kill everyone off he would have found a way to restrain her so she couldn't harm herself as he continued with his plot. Whatever his deal was she would accept his offer until she could come up with a plan herself.

"That is generous Lord Sesshoumaru," she said disgusted with herself.

"If you can't thank me properly than you won't talk on your own terms," he simply noted walking off a ways.

"And what terms can I thank you on?"

"If you don't want chaos to ensue you shall tell everyone how you lied. I will not associate with someone so disrespectful. You will begin apologizing tomorrow morning. For now this Sesshoumaru shall rest."

Kagome at first hadn't been listening thinking it was all just chatter but then stopped in her tracks, "Wait what?"

"You've done everyone wrong and you shall apologize. I will hear no more defiance from you right now. I have a headache from all your mindless shouting."

Today should have been one for the history books, an entry that could even rival Kikyo's achievements. Kagome Higurashi had managed to call upon the most terrifying youkai in the universe, and rather than witnessing murders on a battlefield she was being forced to apologize to everyone because her moral standards weren't up to par with his. Just great.


	3. On Guard

Chapter 3

On Guard

Once again, though the city was suppose to be in a state of mourning, everyone temporarily fought their grief to cast looks at Kagome as she walked towards the alter to offer her prayers to give the departed soul safe passage to the Netherplane. It didn't help that Sesshoumaru was by her side the whole time as she performed her holy duty. Not only was Hojo's death probably her fault, but how dare she walk in with the world's most dangerous demon.

Two years had passed since Sesshoumaru forced her to confess her lies, and though it felt good to let it all out she was labeled as an unmentionable. Since Sesshoumaru was always with her she was still a summoner and had to do her job, but that didn't mean her peers had to acknowledge her existence. Backs were turned to her as she passed to collect a candle and murmurs in the background were probably about her and how her summoner garb was a disrespect to Kikyo's memory.

They had every right to treat her this way, was something Sesshoumaru often reminded her. Due to her deceit their world could have been put into danger, and due to the outrageous number of summoners being murdered and their demons disappearing she wasn't in the clear yet. IF it weren't for her deadly partner she'd probably be thrown into prison by this point even though she, like everyone else, had no clue what was happening. The only positive that had come as of late was that since nearby countries were afraid of the recent murders their freedom was safe for now.

"Don't listen to them," Ayame whispered as she took her place in line, "you have an alliance with a powerful demon and they are punishing you when you're the only one who can save us."

Kagome frowned as they walked by a closed casket that held Hojo's mutilated body. Though she wasn't wanted there she and Sesshoumaru had investigated the scene shortly after the murder.

"I smell youkai blood," Sesshoumaru stated after tracking down any clues that would reveal the enemy's whereabouts, "but not death. Somehow these humans are being separated from their demon and killed before the demon is taken elsewhere."

Sesshoumaru shouldn't have cared about the human's current state of affairs, but once again his curiosity had the best of him. Whatever was going on was not the norm, and if it was indeed a youkai doing this than Sesshoumaru could possibly have a challenge ahead of him.

"Don't even say that out loud," Kagome glared at her demon when he mentioned his theory, "it's already bad enough that people want to use me as a scapegoat for everything that is happening, but mention there is a possibility of free youkai running around everyone will go into a frenzy."

The dog youkai shook his head, "Everyone knows that the summoner's demons are disappearing. There is a possibility that they are being executed elsewhere, but if not you humans will have to accept that your Netherplane can no longer protect you from my kind."

"People are saying that it's you whose doing it."

He growled though his gaze still appeared cold and uncaring, "I have decided to spare your race and until you are no longer a factor in my life all I seek is respect. I will not have lies spread about me."

Kagome knew Sesshoumaru's presence had nothing to do with this, because the very first victim was murdered before she even touched Tsubaki's staff. Not to mention since she no longer had possession of that staff she and her demon were always together. She would have noticed if he was sneaking off into the woods to kill powerful summoners and equally powerful demons.

Sesshoumaru had been on his best behavior despite the upper hand he had over the whole human race. After he forced Kagome to apologize to everyone she wronged her didn't do much but quietly follow her and slaughter those who tried to assassinate her.

"Just because you do whatever you can to keep me alive doesn't change my opinion on you," Kagome stated walking through the woods behind him, "I think the same as everyone else. You're a cold monster who plans on murdering us off the second you have your freedom."

"Kagome," he replied.

She rose her eyebrow, "Yes?"

"You seem to think I care about your opinion, when you are mistaken."

She sighed, "Nor does my opinion matter. I'm just the lying little bringer of the end human race I shouldn't get a say in anything."

"No you shouldn't. You're indeed horrible, but you confessed your sins so it doesn't matter anymore. You can't change the past and the future depends on what I decide to do with your world when I break free of you."

"You honestly believe you are all powerful."

"I am."

She crossed her arms, "Why do I even talk to you? You treat me like I'm the worst being in the universe when you killed millions of humans just because you didn't like them."

"I didn't deceive people. My purpose in the universe was made clear and I didn't use any tactics that would be considered dishonorable. It was a different world back then, and though your race is inferior I commit such an act again."

"Why the change in heart?"

He growled.

"Oh sorry. I guess you did have a change of heart....I mean it's half mine after all."

"You," was his answer, "you did something horrible, you admitted and apologized for it, and even though everyone hates you we are still here as we were before. To think I thought lesser youkai and humans were one and the same."

"You're right," Kagome had told Ayame after the funeral, "like Sesshoumaru said...I did what I did, and I cannot take it back. I don't expect anyone to forgive me, but honestly two years of this?"

Ayame nodded. She and the other grand summoners didn't fear the current dangers, because whomever their enemy was they obviously didn't seek confrontation with the strongest demons. Somehow, probably thanks to Kagome's heart, Sesshoumaru, the cold hearted bastard from the history books, was the human's side. He was the perfect weapon to save this world just as Kikyo's demon had been, but instead of this being taken advantage of Kagome was being treated like a leper.

"So Lord Sesshoumaru did you find anything of use around Hojo's body?" Ayame asked still showing respect to the power that was greater than her.

He shook his head as he was glaring at what looked like a sword in a display case in the center of this temple. When he broke Kagome's stolen staff he'd thought he saved himself from being eliminated when he overtook her heart, but instead the pieces had been stolen and fashioned into a sword that would be used on his summoner.

"Steal that sword for me and I might work harder for the answers," Sesshoumaru then stated glaring at it.

Ayame frowned, "We've talked about this Sesshoumaru. You know that I hold no ill will towards you and Kagome is still my best friend, but I can't have any part in preventing your death. It's the destiny of a summoner to be separated from their demon and then have their soul-

"Go to the Netherplane," Kagome interrupted, "yeah we've heard it a million times."

Usually her demon toned out around this point, but the look of interest flashed across his golden orbs.

"Ayame," he began, "this tradition of killing summoners after a certain period of time...is there anyone who hasn't suffered this fate?"

"I bet in the beginning it didn't happen right away, and that's how they found out about the transformation process, but not recently."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome spoke in a worried tone.

"Be silent," he commanded his human, "I can careless if these religious fools go into a panic. There is a youkai out there killing summoners and doing something unspeakable with their partners. If I was unable to escape from the Netherplane than I doubt anyone else could. The only theory that is left is that somehow a summoner escaped their execution, became a demon, and now they are on the loose."

"Not possible," Sango who'd been quietly waiting to the side interjected.

Sango, like Ayame, still managed to keep her friendship with Kagome despite all the lies. They had always known her grades weren't as good as everyone thought they were, and it was obvious she never wanted to be a summoner. Though unlike Ayame Sango had been keeping her distance. Ayame was a grand summoner, therefore no one questioned her judgment on anything while Sango had to earn her rank. Those who communicated with Kagome too frequently were often treated badly and given no room for advancement.

"It's the only possibility I can come up with," Sesshoumaru stated.

"And it's wrong," she sounded so sure, "before graduation takes place all of our information is taken down in a holy doctrine. After every summoner is executed their information is updated and there is no one in there who has escaped their fate that isn't being watched. Theories like that shouldn't be talked about so lightly, because if it were true than we would be dealing with two demons. The original partner and the former human."

"Can I see this doctrine?"

"It's considered a holy item. We can't let demons touch it."

"You deny that we are slaves by claiming us to be equal, and yet I'm not allowed the same right as you."

"Stop it," Kagome spoke, "Sesshoumaru we can come up with theories all day but it won't help us kill the enemy now will it?"

For once Sesshoumaru agreed with Kagome. No point in wasting all his energy into figuring out the mystery when all the troubles could be solved with a swift movement of his claws. He grew tired of arguing with these stubborn humans.

Even though he'd told Kagome his reign would be a peaceful one when it came to the existence of humans this religious structure would be the first to go. It had improved a little thanks to the art of studying, but it had been the same corrupt system that weakened humans during his time. Midoriko sacrificed her soul to defeat him, and yet there was still a majority of people who believed her to be an evil being, and now Kagome was being treated the same.

"I'm going home," Kagome then sighed, "before someone throws a rock at me."

"So Sesshoumaru can murder them? I doubt it, but yeah Hojo's mom looked pretty upset."

Kagome nodded and bid her friends a farewell before leaving the temple. The elders and family of the deceased had bigger things to worry about than what fashion she showed up in. The purpose of these lavish funerals were to usher the departed soul into the Netherplane, but Hojo wasn't executed in a religious fashion therefore who knew where his soul was located. Maybe it was lost forever now that it was separated from its demon, or perhaps Hojo had received what Kagome had always wanted...freedom.

"Beautiful," she then whispered on the walk home.

It was snowing pretty heavily, but the sight of the white flakes gleaming off of the light from the houses and buildings brought a smile to her face. She breathed hard on purpose to see her breath form before her.

"Stupid," Sesshoumaru added, "currently my mission is to keep you alive and healthy, but it becomes difficult when you're entertained by exposing her body to the elements."

She smiled. Though she'd had her talk with Sesshoumaru not long ago about how horrible they both were she enjoyed moments like this. Two years of debating the beauty of mother nature and she still hadn't lost one.

"It's just frozen water sickening the earth's inhabitants," he stated the same thing he said last year when she played in the snow, "nothing special about it."

"How is that not pretty," she pointed at the trees that were frozen were icicles from a previous ice storm.

"Go stand under it during a strong wind and tell me how 'pretty' it is."

"I'm sure it would be cold and horrible, so you'd be in your element."

Though the whole city was against her Kagome still had refuge at her home with her family. When Sesshoumaru ordered her to tell the truth she thought she would be locked out and homeless, but in the end they'd become closer than before. The second everything was revealed they'd admitted they wronged her in thinking her as a Kikyo replacement by enrolling her into the Summoning Academy. They knew the world out there was being harsh to her so they did everything they could to make home the best place for her.

She smiled again when she noticed that the fire was roaring and dinner was on the stove.

"Pot roast will be ready soon," Kagome's mother announced cheerfully when she heard the door open.

"Awesome mom, but Sesshoumaru can't have any since his a horrible person who sucks all the enjoyment at life."

The inuyoukai narrowed his eyes, "I attempted to eliminate your whole species and that is the worst insult you can come up with?"

"The past is the past," she reminded him, "this is a whole new world, and a whole new chance. Now if you attempt to kill us off this time I might get pissed at you."

After dinner Kagome ran upstairs to remove her sewing kit. Two years had gone by and she was still unable to finish her kimono. Since everyone could care less about what she did and thought her existence undid all the good Kikyo caused so she needed a new wardrobe.

Sesshoumaru sat on her bed because it gave an excellent view outside the window. Too many times religious fanatics had tried to shoot Kagome down from this very window. With all these murders people were more than likely to attack Kagome out of fear and he wasn't about to die over silly rumors.

She hummed lowly as she was working with the final layer of her new outfit, "Sesshoumaru go to sleep."

His response was almost childish, "You're not in charge of me."

She frowned before going back to the machine, "Okay three-year-old have it your way. The temple we were at today has been around for hundreds of years. Did demons really build it?"

He nodded, "Yet I can't touch that book. The golden dragon at the alter is my family's crest. I wasn't alive when it was decided on, so I don't know what it means."

"I'm sewing it into the back of the kimono. It shows the hypocrisy of everything."

"Go to bed," he simply said, "the quicker you sleep the quicker my guard duty is over."

She put her materials aside and walked over, "You never sleep. I know you['re a youkai and all, but still..."

"We share the same lifeline, so by protecting you I am enhancing my chances of survival. I'm not going to put my life in your hands for even a single evening."

"Everyone is scared of you, so they won't attack tonight."

With a swift motion he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the bed.

"No arguing," he told her.

"I don't feel like sleeping! I'm restless, okay?"

He barked at her, "Now whose acting like a child?"

She glared at him as he brought his claw forward so once again he planned on putting her asleep through the use of his toxins. This ritual had become common on nights such as this and Kagome had become a pro at dodging him. It was a good way to release pent up energy, so there was no complaints.

"Foolish girl," he said before moving quickly and pinning her under him.

That scent again...

Their little game always ended this way, but lately for Kagome it had been becoming awkward. IT was wrong to think of her demon in such a way, but every time his hands brushed against her legs to flip her over, and when he was above her like this her body went on fire. Sesshoumaru could always smell it and when she became aware of this she would blush and have trouble sleeping since she could not be satisfied.

What did other summoners do? She was an adult now, and since her kind was always too busy investigating trouble and working at the temple it was hard to find a meaningful relationship with someone who could sit by and watch as her life would be eliminated in a short few years. If she could just have a one night stand or something with somebody maybe that would make all of this go away, but it was difficult with Sesshoumaru always around.

The scent of her arousal had been becoming quite overwhelming, but before Sesshoumaru never thought about acting on it...until now.

"We have needs Kagome," he finally whispered just throwing it out there for now, "do you want me to make it go away?"

She shook her head in a whisper, "I thought you hated humans, and even though I want it I'm kind of scared."

She was lying. She wanted it.

The question, was...

Did he want it?

She was a human after all, something that had once repulsed him, but now that her heart was beating inside him. It was changing him in small, but yet impacting ways, that changed his goals. Sure Kagome would soon become a demon from his influence, but there seemed to be a cost to this, which would be him losing himself.

What could he do about her though? He couldn't kill her, torturing her would accomplish nothing for her spirit was too strong, but...

"Kagome," he spoke her name before the sound of ripping fabric could be heard as the top of her miko outfit was destroyed, "you have no choice in this matter."

He wasn't about to commit a rape. He could tell from her scent that she was pleased, but saying the words out loud was just impossible. In a way he was doing her a favor by making it so she would have no obligations.

"Sesshoumaru," her words were attempting to lie, to say she didn't want this.

"I have your heart," was his response before he started to nip at her neck, "you're mine."

Her body was a flare as she arched her neck back and tricked his lips into coming in for a kiss. Perhaps this arrangement could work out. Sesshoumaru would take care of what she needed while she just accepted his kindness for right now.

Accepting it didn't mean she would be a bad lover though and not take what she needed for herself.

She took one final glimpse of the falling snow outside the window before sitting up to gain more access to him. Youkai were slaves to summoners and meant to be treated like tame creatures, but summoners weren't suppose to be as dreadful and clumsy as Kagome was when it came to the art. She'd already broken many rules just to bring Sesshoumaru to her, so what was a few more.

"You're mine," Sesshoumaru repeated once more softly in her ear after she removed his pants.

While the demon was taking advantage of the current situation he'd been put in with the human girl the world they lived in was about to sink into more chaos than could ever be imagined.

"She's cooking nicely," a witch laughed in the middle of the dark forest that bordered the capital, "the human soul has a lot of uses."

One of the two women that were working over what looked like a big blob of clay was one of the few who appreciated everything Kagome Higurashi had done. Before the girl disgraced the art of summoning by bringing forth Sesshoumaru it use to be Tsubaki who was haunted down and hated. Now she was forgotten about and able to move around freely to practice her dark arts.

"Especially the lost souls of summoners," Tsubaki chuckled before staring at her mentor, Ursae, with a frown, "It is such a waste though."

The old witch nodded as the lost souls soaked themselves into the clay, "Take away their demons and the departed souls will never find their way to the Netherplane leaving their magical properties for the taking. It is truly genius with many possibilities, but we must do as we've been ordered. No more no less."

This had been distressing the dark mikos a lot lately, because when it came to dark magic such as this it was easy to become greedy. If they could only take advantage of one soul they would probably possess the power needed to overtake the city of Altaria and their foolish religious ways. It wouldn't happen though, because their new master forbade it needing every soul for this useless project.

"What could Naraku be planning?" Tsubaki asked herself, "he has enough power to do as he pleases yet he wants to waste time trying to bring Kikyo back to life."

"Quite odd," Ursae agreed, "it's obvious Lord Naraku has no good intentions for this world, but yet he wants to bring back its savior."

"Kikyo's ashes cannot be replaced so I recommend you two stay concentrated on your work."

"Yes master," they both replied as a man in a baboon pelt entered their makeshift workshop.

"You will be rewarded," Naraku assured them as his crimson eyes traveled over the clay, "you two were able to put a hole in the Netherplane and free me so doing otherwise would be quite selfish of me."

The two witches smiled to themselves as they monitored the fire. It was about time they were given an offer. Not only did they free Naraku's soul, but they kept it hidden and provided it with a body and the ability to absorb others to gain more strength.

"Once Kikyo is returned to me from that cursed Netherplane Sesshoumaru and his summoner shall be our next target," Naraku instructed, "I served under him before Midoriko sent the demons away. He must be disgusted with his human heart, so I doubt he'll refuse when I offer to separate him from all of it."

"Why ask?" Urasue questioned, "just absorb him like you did to the others."

The baboon shook his head, "Sesshoumaru is powerful and the number of youkai here is too few. My body hasn't absorbed enough for me to match his strength. I'll just have to trick him into trusting me and strike when I have the chance."

"And if he refuses to betray the humans?" Tsubaki asked, "I've been watching...though they are hated he obeys their rules almost as though he and that city are in an alliance."

Naraku laughed, "The humans will betray him first so it's nothing to worry about. Just make sure my Kikyo returns to me."

They nodded.

"Do it and I'll grant you the soul of Sesshoumaru's summoner. It should be powerful enough to inflict all the torture you desire."

The two smiled and he knew it would be good entertainment for tomorrow. A reward as great as the one he just offered as not something that could be split. One of them would be dead by the time the sun came up.

"We will finish what we started Kikyo," he whispered when he noticed how nicely the clay was forming.

"Naraku..."

The baboon turned to face a small pale child, who'd been holding a mirror in her small white fingers. As the dark mikos nursed him back to health he'd become quite bored and forced Urasue to collect souls and create him more servants.

Kanna was few out of many that he'd not become bored with yet therefore was still alive.

"The summoner known as Ayame is coming with her demon Kouga," she spoke in an eerie voice, "they've come to investigate the smell."

"Therefore will become the newest additions to my collection," Naraku laughed removing his pelt staring at the experiment, "I'll bring you one more soul before your rebirthing Kikyo."

He stood there momentarily as his body morphed around his skeleton. His eyes became lighter and his face narrower as he quickly transformed into almost a mirror image of Sesshoumaru. He speed off into the forest ready to commit yet another murder.

This one would be different, however, because it would insure that the humans would betray Sesshoumaru and his summoner. Eventually the taiyoukai would tire of it all and take Naraku's offer to free his heart from the human's, and once Sesshoumaru lowered his guard his body would be absorbed and this world would perish.

The fate of everything from this point on would rely on Sesshoumaru's decision. Would he keep things as they are now with a human by his side all the time putting his life in danger, or would he choose to be free resulting in the mass killing of humans all over again.

.

.

.

AN: Well that's is a good point to stop, and yes before the reviews come in the lemon you want will come next chapter. I've decided this story will be a 5 chapter deal, so the road to the final act needs to be quickened.

This story has been nominated in the action/adventure category on the sess/kag site .com If you nominated this story that I've been working hard on than a million thank you's, and if you are not a member of Dokuga quickly sign up and partake in all stories nominated.


End file.
